Preface to Ruin
by Erin Primette
Summary: This story takes place 10 years before the events of Touched by Sin. As 8-year-old Yuna waits for Braska to return from his pilgrimage, she realizes that disaster might strike, which will change her life forever.


This takes place 10 years before the events of Touched by Sin. I guarantee you that some of the plot points in Touched by Sin will make sense if you read this.

_{This is spoken in Sin's telepathy.}_

Final Fantasy X belongs to Square Enix, not me!

* * *

8-year-old Yuna was racing through the streets of Bevelle at the moment. She knew that today would be the day that her father leaves for his Pilgrimage, but she didn't get a chance to say goodbye yet.

It wasn't long before Yuna managed to catch up with him, along with Sir Auron and another strange man she hasn't met before, who were sauntering down the Highbridge.

"Daddy," cried Yuna, "wait for me!"

Yuna's father, Braska, turned to glance at her as she stopped in her tracks to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry Yuna," said Braska, "but I can't take you with me. This Pilgrimage is quite dangerous."

"I'm not asking to come along," replied Yuna, "I didn't get a chance to say goodbye yet."

"Hey Braska," interrupted the strange man, "who's that?"

"This is my daughter, Yuna," answered Braska.

The strange man glanced at Yuna with curiosity.

"Who's that?" asked Yuna.

"I'm Jecht," answered the strange man, "the one and only Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes!"

"Zanarkand?" questioned Auron, "I thought it was destroyed a thousand years ago."

"You mean that big machina war?" exclaimed Yuna.

Auron nodded.

"Hey Jecht," continued Yuna, "are you a time traveler?"

Jecht burst into laughter within an instant.

"A time traveler?" laughed Jecht, "that sounds so hilarious!"

"He doesn't look like one to me," replied Auron.

Braska glanced at Jecht and Auron while smiling before turning to Yuna.

"Well," said Braska, "I have to go, now. Please take care, Yuna."

"Are you and Sir Auron and Sir Jecht going to come back?" asked Yuna.

"I promise," nodded Braska.

After giving Yuna a hug, Braska left Bevelle with Auron and Jecht. Yuna then headed back into the city until she ran into her older sister, Kissa.

"Yuna, where were you?" demanded Kissa, "you could've gotten lost!"

"I was just saying goodbye to daddy," assured Yuna, "that's all."

"At least you're ok," sighed Kissa, "we should head back home."

A day has passed since Braska left for his Pilgrimage. Yuna waited at the outskirts of the city until her best friend, Patravi, arrived. Yuna didn't mind the fact that Patravi is only 4 years old at the moment.

"Hi Patravi," smiled Yuna, "how was kindergarten?"

"A little boring," replied Patravi, "where's your sister?"

"Kissa?" explained Yuna, "she's taking entrance exams today."

"Ok then," grinned Patravi, "how about we play Hide and Seek?"

"Sure!" agreed Yuna.

"Ok, you're it!"

Yuna hid her face into a nearby wall and started counting while Patravi sped off in search of a place to hide. After a while, Yuna finished counting.

"Ready or not," announced Yuna, "here I come!"

Yuna then wandered through the outskirts of Bevelle while searching for Patravi. She started by checking the places where she hid, but no luck. Yuna then started to check places where she last found Patravi, but still no sign. She is hoping that Patravi is ok by then.

Yuna came up to the coast of Bevelle, while continuing her search for Patravi. Just then, she gaped in surprise as she saw a massive whale-like creature. She wasn't sure exactly what it was doing, but she was certain that she has never seen it before.

"_Wow,"_ thought Yuna, _"that guy looks awesome! Maybe I should get a closer look."_

Yuna quietly crept closer to the beach, hoping that she does not anger the creature. When she arrived at the beach, she noticed an old man standing just a few feet near the creature while gazing at it.

"That's Maester Mika," whispered Yuna, "what's he doing here?"

Yuna wasn't sure if she should either approach the creature or leave the beach, so she crouched behind a boulder. She knew that she still had to find Patravi as soon as she can, yet she noticed that Maester Mika was talking to the creature. After a brief moment, she slowly crept away from the boulder, hoping to avoid getting caught, however…

_{Come here, child.}_

Yuna suddenly paused in her tracks, and glanced at the creature. To her surprise, not only was the creature gazing straight at her, but so was Maester Mika. She nervously got up to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Maester," exclaimed Yuna, "I didn't mean to interrupt like that! I was just playing Hide and Seek with my friend."

"It's all right," replied Mika, "there's nothing to be afraid of, child. Why don't you say hello to our guest?"

Mika took a small step backward and Yuna nervously approached the creature.

"Hi," stammered Yuna, "I'm Yuna, and my dad went on a Pilgrimage yesterday."

_{Are you one of the daughters of Lord Braska?}_ asked the creature.

Yuna had a sneaky suspicion that her dad met this creature in secret before leaving. After a brief moment, she gazed up at the creature and nodded.

_{I see,}_ said the creature.

"Were you talking about my dad?" asked Yuna.

_{That is not something you should be concerned about, Yuna,}_ replied the creature, _{but you do realize that a summoner's Pilgrimage is dangerous, true?}_

"Yeah," nodded Yuna, "how come?"

_{You are not old enough to understand just yet,}_ continued the creature, _{but there is a chance that your father might not return alive.}_

"Ok," mumbled Yuna, "but who are you?"

Maester Mika then stepped forward while glancing at Yuna.

"He is called Sin," answered Mika.

"_Sin?"_ thought Yuna.

"Now," continued Mika, "I would like you to keep this a secret, all right?"

"Ok," Yuna nodded as she glanced back at Sin.

_{You may leave now, Yuna,}_ said Sin.

Yuna then left the beach and continued her game of Hide and Seek. She finally found Patravi hiding in one of the trees in the park.

A few days later, Yuna and her mom were both overjoyed when Kissa passed the entrance exams, which meant that she is on her way to becoming an acolyte. However, the Guado that came to the house to tell Kissa such news didn't seem just right, in Yuna's case. This Guado, named Nero, seemed to be staring at Kissa in a way that would make any girl uncomfortable, especially when he pressured her into kissing his cheek. Nero then approached Yuna.

"So you must be the little sister?" he asked.

Yuna nervously nodded. Nero then knelt down to her level.

"Well then," commanded Nero, "give me a kiss."

Yuna shook her head as she stepped away from him, even when he glared at her.

"I said give me a kiss," demanded Nero, "it's polite!"

"Yuna?" whispered Kissa.

Yuna shook her head once again and scurried into her room as Nero began arguing with mom.

Despite all this, Yuna anxiously waited for her father to return from his Pilgrimage. Two months have passed since Braska left and Yuna was standing at the Highbridge. After what seemed to be several hours, her face lit up as she saw Auron entering the city border. Excited, Yuna dashed toward him.

"You're back!" cheered Yuna.

"Yuna?" said Auron.

Yuna paused in her tracks as she suddenly noticed that Braska and Jecht were nowhere to be seen.

"Wait," asked Yuna, "where's daddy?"

"I'm sorry, Yuna," muttered Auron, "but he's gone."

"What?" gasped Yuna.

The next thing she knew, Yuna was standing at the beach with her mom, Kissa, Patravi and Auron. Kissa was making a sand castle with Patravi while Auron was having a conversation with Yuna's mom. However, Yuna didn't seem motivated enough to join Patravi and Kissa. She knew that Sin told her that she might not see her father again, but she didn't think he would be right.

"Yuna, Kissa," called mom, "could you come over here?"

Yuna snapped out of her thoughts before approaching her mom and Auron just like Kissa and Patravi did.

"I know this is hard," continued mom, "but your father loved you to the very end."

"What's going to happen now?" asked Yuna.

"Lord Braska," answered Auron, "has asked me to take all three of you to Besaid Island; there, you will be safe."

"When are we going?" asked Patravi.

"Yuna and Kissa are leaving in seven days," concluded Auron, "and their uncle Cid will bring them there. We leave tonight."

The following day, Yuna has been getting ready to leave Bevelle, although she is still sad from Braska's passing. Strange, it was only noon and Kissa should've been home from her morning class. Yuna suspected that her sister might come home late, but as evening came in, Kissa still didn't show up. Even mom was starting to get worried, as she even notified Cid, who just came to Bevelle after Auron left with Patravi.

Yuna prayed that Kissa would soon return, but when the next morning came, there was still no sign of her. Yuna then left the house and began searching for her sister. By then, she feared that she would never see her again while searching throughout Bevelle. Just then, while wandering through an alleyway, she noticed a teenage girl covered in bruises and a few blood stains on her dress. Yuna cautiously approached the girl until she recognized her.

"Kissa!" exclaimed Yuna.

She knelt down beside Kissa and nudged her shoulder, hoping that she is still alive…

"Don't touch me!" shrieked Kissa.

Startled, Yuna pulled her hands away.

"W-what happened?" asked Yuna.

Kissa didn't answer. Instead, she started crying.

"Come on, sis," persuaded Yuna, "let's go home."

"Why should I?" whimpered Kissa, "I don't deserve to live anymore."

"Don't say that," assured Yuna, "I was really worried about you, but I'm glad you're ok."

"You say that, but…" replied Kissa.

Yuna wasted no time as she helped Kissa get onto her feet. After leaving the alleyway, Yuna and Kissa shuffled home.

The following day, one of the Yevonites came to the house and told mom that Kissa has been expelled for fornication. Mom tried to convince them that Kissa would never do such a thing like that, but they never listened. Even Cid was outraged by such accusations. Also, Yuna wasn't sure what they meant, but she had a sneaky suspicion that someone hurt her sister badly. Over the next few days, it seemed that Kissa has withdrawn from reality, and she even refused to talk to Yuna.

By then, it was the evening before the move to Besaid. Yuna was getting into her pajamas when Kissa came into her room, while holding a sphere.

"Hey sis," said Yuna, "are you ready to go to Besaid tomorrow?"

Kissa shook her head.

"I'm not going," muttered Kissa.

"Why not?" asked Yuna.

Kissa sat on Yuna's bed without saying anything. She then turned on the sphere, which began recording.

"Yuna," said Kissa, "do you remember the day when Nero Guado came to our house and told us that I passed the entrance exams and was allowed to enroll in the acolyte training program?"

"Yeah," replied Yuna, "wait, what does Nero Guado have to do with this?"

Yuna noticed that tears were welling up in Kissa's eyes.

"Well," continued Kissa, "while dad was on his Pilgrimage, Nero kept harassing me for no reason. And then, the day after Sir Auron came back, Nero dragged me into his office just after my class ended, and then he raped me."

"No way," gasped Yuna, "so that means this Nero Guado is very bad!"

"But Yevon is right," replied Kissa, "I don't have a reason to exist anymore. Yevon's teachings state that all girls are to stay virgins until marriage, and any man who takes our virginity makes us belong to him forever."

"Even when you say no?" asked Yuna.

Kissa nodded.

"No way," declared Yuna, "that's not what dad wanted for us! If Yevon won't stand up for you, then I will! I'll make this Nero Guado pay for his sins, and that's a promise!"

Kissa quickly turned off the sphere.

"But then," muttered Kissa, "Nero would find out that I told. You don't even know what he might do to you."

Kissa then left the bedroom, leaving the sphere behind. Yuna tucked the sphere into her pocket before tucking into bed.

Yuna was only asleep for around an hour when she suddenly heard a scream coming from Kissa's bedroom. She quickly jumped out of bed and sprinted out of her room, hoping to find out what was going on. To her horror, Nero Guado was dragging Kissa out of her bedroom.

"Leave my sister alone!" shouted Yuna.

Without warning, Yuna charged at Nero, ready to attack, but Nero quickly grabbed Yuna's hair and threw her down to the ground. As Yuna struggled to get back to her feet, Nero pulled out a knife and stabbed Kissa's head before pushing her to the floor. He then started setting the house on fire with his fire spells before fleeing.

By the time Yuna managed to get back to her feet, she gaped in horror as the house was about to burn to the ground at any minute. She quickly rushed to her sister's aid.

"Kissa, please get up," begged Yuna, "we have to get out of here! Kissa?"

Unfortunately, Kissa did not respond, and it seemed that she would never wake up. Then Yuna noticed blood seeping out of the stab wound and realized that Kissa was dead.

"No," whimpered Yuna.

Yuna wanted to cry, but the flames were spreading quickly and she had no time. She had to get out, but she couldn't bear to leave anyone behind, so she scurried for the master bedroom, as she heard mom shrieking in fear. Unfortunately, the door was completely blocked off by flames.

"Mommy!" cried Yuna.

"Yuna, get out of here," shouted mom, "save yourself!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" protested Yuna.

Just then, a piece of burning debris fell from the ceiling in front of Yuna, forcing her to jump back as she heard her mom scream in pain before falling silent. With the house about to collapse at any minute, Yuna was left with no choice as she scurried to her room and jumped out of the window.

By then, Yuna really wished that she saved her family first, but she knew they were already dead. As she trudged toward the coast of Bevelle to safety, the burning house collapsed and the inferno was starting to incinerate the neighboring houses, sending Bevelle into chaotic turmoil.

Yuna barely made it to the coast as thoughts poured into her head: How will everyone in Spira take the news of the incident; especially Sir Auron, or even Uncle Cid? Just then, she noticed a few bizarre creatures arrive in Bevelle, and one of them cast a seemingly powerful water spell that extinguished the flames.

_"Are those Espers?"_ thought Yuna.

Just then, Yuna heard a strange call that sounded like a whale combined with sirens and wind, which led her to gaze out into the ocean. She gaped in surprise as Sin emerged from the ocean and was heading straight toward the coast. She even noticed that the Espers except for one approached the coast. Out of all the Espers she saw, she recognized Bahamut.

_{Have you found any sign of the Ruin yet?}_ asked Sin.

"Not yet," answered Bahamut, "but we took care of the calamity. Leviathan is keeping an eye out just in case, but I'm certain that the Yevonites might take notice of your presence.

Meanwhile, one of the Espers took notice of Yuna.

"Child," asked the Esper, "are you all right?"

Yuna stood up without saying anything as the Esper gazed at Sin.

"Master," called the Esper, "we have a survivor here."

The next thing Yuna knew, Sin and Bahamut were gazing at her.

_{Yuna?}_

Yuna anxiously approached Sin. At the moment, she isn't sure what he might do next.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Yuna.

Sin shook his head.

_{Could you show me what happened?}_ asked Sin.

Yuna nodded. The next thing she knew, Sin's eyes started glowing and for some reason it felt like some sort of energy force is entering her own eyes. Then, it seemed that Yuna was having a flashback as memories of the incident flooded her mind, starting from when Kissa told her of her terrible experience with Nero and up to the point where Yuna saw Nero kill her sister and set the house on fire.

Then, just as these flashbacks started, it was over. Yuna was gasping for breath as she recovered from the shock from the experience.

"_Did Sin just read my mind?"_ thought Yuna.

Yuna gazed at Sin, waiting for him to respond.

_{Just as I suspected,}_ sighed Sin, _{Yevon was behind this incident.}_

Sin then turned to Bahamut. Yuna wasn't sure what is going on between them, but she did know that they're having some sort of conversation.

"_Maybe I shouldn't butt in,"_ thought Yuna.

"Master," interrupted Leviathan, "the Ruin are here!"

Yuna turned around and gaped in horror as she saw black monstrous creatures emerging from the ground. It turned out that these creatures were the Ruin. The Espers, except for Bahamut, wasted no time as they started fighting them.

_{Bahamut,}_ ordered Sin, _{tell Maester Mika of the incident.}_

"Very well, Master," acknowledged Bahamut.

As Bahamut leapt into the fray, Sin turned to Yuna.

_{Come with me.}_

The next thing she knew, Sin grasped Yuna with his fin and headed out of Bevelle as Bahamut, Valefor and Leviathan began fighting the Ruin. Soon, Yuna found herself in a strange looking shrine. While glancing around the place, she remembered that she was supposed to leave Bevelle tomorrow. But she also knew that she would never see her family again as tears started welling up in her eyes.

_{Yuna,}_ asked Sin, _{are you all right?}_

"Why did this have to happen to me?" cried Yuna, "I didn't even do anything wrong."

Within an instant, Yuna fell to her knees as she broke down in tears. It felt so painful for her to lose her family in such a disaster, almost to the point where she can't bear it. She soon noticed that Sin was gazing at her in concern.

_{I'm sorry for your loss, Yuna,}_ whispered Sin, _{but I have promised your father that I will protect you, even when I'm not with you. Is it acceptable if I take you to Besaid in the morning?}_

Yuna looked up into Sin's eyes as she wiped away her tears.

"Thanks," nodded Yuna.

Sin allowed Yuna to rest on his back for the night. He soon thought of the incident in Bevelle from Yuna's perspective.

_{Perhaps she might be the one who will one day free Spira from Yevon's tyranny,}_ he whispered to himself.


End file.
